The use of portable wireless devices for telecommunications has been increasing over the years. Demand for such telecommunications is also increasingly common and seen in areas such as residences and businesses. As such, meeting the needs of those that requires wireless telecommunications even in rural areas has been on a rise.
A proven efficiency and performance of CDMA 2000 with the coverage of the 450 MHz frequency band is the CDMA 450. CDMA 450 is one of the rapidly emerging categories in the communication technology. This allows users to receive telecommunication coverage in areas where lower frequencies and longer distance coverage are required. An example would be users who are frequent travelers to rural areas and residents of rural areas. The proven efficiency and performance increases the need for an antenna to be able to receive and transmit low-frequency signals from CDMA base stations.
A repeater antenna system provides wide area coverage through antennas to accomplish signal reception at greater distances. Typically, the repeater antenna system comprises a donor antenna, an amplifier and a service antenna. The repeater antenna system receives incoming signals from nearby base station through the donor antenna, amplifies it through the amplifier and then broadcast the amplified signals through the service antenna.